


Season 10: Soul Survivor Fix

by Madiholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiholmes/pseuds/Madiholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated how this episode was so boring and blah. I threw together a quick rewrite to smooth out some problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 10: Soul Survivor Fix

How Soul Survivor should have played out:

 

Opening Scene:

The scene where Sam goes to check on Dean tied up in the dungeon, and finds him missing. Sam sprints for the electrical room and kills the power, bathing everything in red. He pulls out a knife as Dean starts taunting him from the shadows. Sam lashes out, and clips Dean in his lower chest, and runs out of the room.

Post credits Scene:  
Earlier in the day: Sam starts the blood treatments on Dean, the rest of the episode cycles more or less the same with a few key differences. There are more fight/confrontation/chase scenes for Sam and Dean. They’re basically playing cat and mouse, but more akin to The Shining vs. Terminator. It’s a classic locked in a Haunted House scenario, but we’re not sure who is hunting who. Sam realizes that Dean can heal in minutes, so he continues taking small, but incapacitating injuries at Dean- drawing him into traps, paths, and areas where Sam has an upper hand (no pun intended) by drawing him further and further into the bunker and away from the front door with himself as a distraction. Dean’s also slightly off his game due to the blood transfusions, but still spiteful. Dean keeps taunting Sam with his sarcasm, but Sam has entered his bamf hunting mode, and he’s just shut down everything except trying to stop his brother from escaping or being killed. It really shows the differences of the two, and how they live and hunt. Sam is cold and ruthless when need be, and Dean emotionally manipulates and insults Sam back.

Cas and Hannah play out generally as they were, but they make it to the bunker instead of the garage. A still sick Cas tells Hannah to stay there outside no matter what. That he’s going in alone, and if nobody comes out in 12 hours to lock them all in. Hannah argues, but Cas makes her swear to do so. That he’s willing to let this become their tomb.

Inside, Cas follows the carnage of broken rooms and blood spatter even as he’s laboring to continue onward. He comes across the brothers in mid fight, and tackles against Dean to stop him. Dean, at this time, pushes Cas away, and slams a fire axe into his back. Cas stands there, then collapses, in shock as Sam freaks out, but manages to shoot Dean with a syringe with the last dose just as Dean lashes back with a wicked kick to Sam’s arm and sternum.  
Cas is bleeding out, Dean is messed up, and Sam can’t breathe.

Crowley’s scenes are roughly the same, but he instead walks up to Hannah, and asks to be let in. She refuses, and he grins softly. Next we see Crowley’s smoke tear open the door, and he walks calmly to the back where the three are all dying. Crowley pulls out his vial of grace, and forces it into Cas, who is mouthing “no.” Cas repowers up, goes over and heals Sam. They then take Dean back to the dungeon, lock him up, and give him the last dose with Cas healing him as well.

Cas asks Crowley why, and he responds with the same line of “because you’re useless dead.” Then adds, “Don’t worry about dying. Funny thing. Everyone and their mother has an angel blade anymore. Can’t give them away. But angel grace? Now there’s a commodity worth invading the Middle East for. And I’m going to force feed you more every time you start feeling the slightest bit peckish.” Then he disappears as Cas cures Sam, leaving Cas slightly rumpled again as Dean starts to come back to himself. We’re ultimately left to wonder if Crowley killed Hannah, and where he’s getting more angel grace to keep Cas alive.


End file.
